GYEOLHON
by Amee Shim
Summary: Bagi Jaejoong kehidupan serba mengejutkan dan mendadak, pertunangan, pertemuan, dan pernikahan. YUNJAE/BL
1. Chapter 1

GYEOLHEON

.

Creater by Amee

Chapter 1 – Enganged

.

.

warning : rrpost with edited

.

.

Kim Jaejoong, seorang pemuda 17 tahun dengan paras cantik dan pintar. Dan dengan segala pesona yang dimilikinya, serta keramahannya, ia mampu menyihir kaum adam dan hawa untuk terpana padanya, hanya dengan sekali tatap.

Angin berhembus mempermainkan rambut auburnnya. Ia menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis seperti biasanya. Di sampingnya, Junsu tengah asik dengan sejuta cerita dan informasi yang ia pikir dapat dibaginya dengan Jaejoong, tanpa peduli apakah sosok yang diajaknya berbicara menangkap atau tidak. Mata doesnya tiba-tiba membelalak sempurna, setengah kesadarannya ikut terbang bersama angin yang sempat menghempasnya.

Pangeran tampan berkuda putih, Jung Yunho. Dengan sejuta pesona yang ia miliki, dengan sedikit sikap acuh dan kesempurnaan penampilan elegan, pemuda itu berjalan dengan pasti menyebrangi halaman sekolah. Senyuman manisnya mampu menerbangkan hati gadis-gadis di sekitarnya, melelehkan segala pikiran naïf tentangnya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang dapat menandingi ketampanan seorang Shim.

"Ah, kenapa dia begitu tampan," Jaejoong merasa dirinya mulai meleleh, bagai es yang dibiarkan begitu saja dibawah hujaman terik matahari.

"Lumayan," balas Junsu datar. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Ah, jika hanya untuk menyenangkan sahabatnya, kenapa tidak.

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam imajinasinya. Pikirannya mulai berfantasi ke dalam seluruh ruang yang dapat ia sentuh, berharap sedikit saja dewi aphrodite mau berbaik hati mengabulkan permohonan konyolnya, semoga ia dapat berjodoh dengan pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Meski dengan pikiran waras Jaejoong tahu, itu mustahil.

++Amee++

Jaejoong baru saja memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak, membiarkan hidungnya menyesap udara segar tanpa polusi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memasuki istananya. Pemuda cantik itu menganggukan kepalanya dua kali, kemudian berlari menyongsong dunia di dalam istananya. Langkahnya segera ia tuntun agar semakin cepat, berharap segera tiba di ruang privacynya, kamar.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur setelah melempar sepatu dan tasnya asal. Gesekan ranting-ranting pohon, siulan-siulan merpati yang tengah jatuh cinta, dan sentuhan lembut angin yang menyapa dedaunan, merupakan harmoni alam ciptaan Tuhan yang maha sempurna di telinganya.

"Joongie, cepat ganti baju, Eomma tunggu di bawah, ada hal penting yang harus Eomma sampaikan!" suara yang begitu merdu, memanggil tanpa dapat ditolak.

Jaejoong menghela nafas malas, dalam benaknya terukir sebuah bisikan yang mendorongnya untuk tetap diam. Namun di sisi lain, ia sama sekali tidak dapat menolak permintaan wanita yang paling dicintainya. Setengah bersungut, pemuda itu mulai melepaskan seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Ia memutar pinggulnya ke kanan dan kiri, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, sekadar untuk meregangkan otot-otot dan mengusir jauh rasa malas.

Kedua bola matanya terus menekuni cermin di hadapannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Cukup sempurna. T-shirt putih polos dipadukan dengan cardigan baby blue semakin menonjolkan kecantikannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum bangga mendapati kelebihan yang ia miliki. Sekali lagi Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang, kemudian meninggalkan cermin di hadapannya.

Satu hentakan lagi, dan Jaejoong telah berdiri tepat di samping Nyonya Kim, jadetnya menatap dalam mata sang Ibu, berusaha menguak apa yang tengah direncanakannya, namun sia-sia. Ia mendesah panjang, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Dilempar pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Suasana terasa begitu magis.

"Eomma, ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong seadanya, tangannya seolah tidak mau diam, ia terus membolak-balikan majalah dalam genggamannya.

"Ini rahasia, tapi sebentar lagi kau akan tahu sendiri jawabannya, cantik,"

"Aku tidak suka menunggu dan tidak suka pula mendengarmu menyebutku cantik, Eomma tahu sendiri kan? Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar,"

"Dasar tidak sabaran. Kau harus bersabar sedikit jika ingin mendapat hasil terbaik, Joongie. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu!"

"Siapa?"

Nyonya Kim belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan puteranya ketika dua sosok itu telah memenuhi ambang pintunya. Seorang pria dewasa dan putranya, lengkap dengan topi dan kacamata hitam. Membuat siapapun penasaran dibuatnya, belum lagi aura yang ditimbulkan, mampu menyedot rasa penasaran sedalam mungkin. Tidak terkecuali pemuda cantik yang kini tengah focus pada garis pandangnya. Ia menekuni lamat-lamat dua sosok di hadapannya, meskipun hasilnya nihil.

Jaejoong dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba di luar garis batas normal. Ia sampai perlu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali untuk menolak bahwa ini adalah kenyataan, meski ia tahu sia-sia. Rasa penasaran yang membuatnya hampir gila, dua sosok misterius yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia dan pesona. Sepertinya ini akan menarik.

"Aa.. kalian datang lebih cepat. Ayo, silakan masuk ke dalam gubukku ini!" ujar Nyonya Kim ramah.

"Hahaha.. kau tidak pernah berubah Hanna, selalu saja bergurau, seperti itu dari dulu!" Tuan Jung tertawa renyah. "Ah, hampir aku lupa, ini putraku, Yunho," tambahnya sembari menepuk dahi.

Jaejoong merasa aliran darahnya terhenti, membeku seketika. Ia masih mematung di tempatnya tadi, bahkan untuk bergeser satu sentipun rasanya begitu sulit. Ia tidak bergurau, itu benar. Nama itu, nama yang tiba-tiba menohok jantungnya. Bukan rasa sakit, namun keterkejutan yang teramat.

"Ya Tuhan, kau sangat tampan, Yun. Bahkan mengalahkan ketampanan ayahmu, aku bisa melihatnya," puji Nyonya Kim sepenuh hati, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa malaikat kecil di sampingnya tengah terperosok dalam jurang keterkejutan.

"Gomawo,"

Harapan Jaejoong agar keterkejutannya berakhir, pupus sudah. Kini, rasa itu justru semakin belipat ganda, entah sepuluh, seratus atau bahkan berpuluh ribu kali. Suara itu, suara damai yang selalu diingatnya, selalu berusaha didengarnya setiap kali ada kesempatan. Dan kini ia benar-benar mendengarnya, dari dekat, garis bawahi itu.

"Kau lihat Seo Hee, ini putraku, dia cantik bukan? Tentu saja, serupa denganku," Nyonya Kim tertawa lantas membawa Jaejoong ke dalam rangkulannya, membuat pemuda itu sedikit meringis sesak. "Ayo sayang, perkenalkan dirimu!"

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menundukan wajahnya, mencoba untuk melawan penjara ketakutan dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, mencoba untuk menata serpihan hatinya, agar tidak menunjukan kekonyolan ketika mendapati kenyataan.

"Ja… Jae.. Jaejoong,"

"Yunho,"

Demi Tuhan, Aphrioite benar-benar mengabulkan permohonannya. Pemuda tampan dengan julukan pangeran berkuda putih kini tengah duduk kokoh di hadapannya. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya kuat kuat, ini mimpi, atau halusinasi, atau imajinasi. Sayangnya ini nyata.

Jaejoong merasakan rasa menggelitik yang aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Jantungnya telah turun ke perut. Dan darahnya tengah bergolak sempurna tepat di ubun-ubunnya. Ini menggelikan. Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam, dan mengulanginya beberapa kali. Mencoba menenangkan diri, ia mensuggest dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang ia lihat adalah hal biasa.

"Dasar anak muda, mudah terpesona dengan permata di depan mata. Yun, ayo cepat keluarkan!" goda Seo Hee.

"Hahaha.. rasanya seperti muda dulu. Biarkan saja sebentar lagi, mungkin mereka sedang mencoba mengenal satu sama lain," Nyonya Kim memandang putranya kemudian tersenyum menggoda, membuat Jaejoong hampir meringis menatapnya.

"Dasar pembual, aku yakin kau juga sudah tidak sabar, sama sepertiku. Benar?" Nyonya Kim hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Ini benar-benar mendebarkan.

"Apa? Apa yang harus dikeluarkan?" Yunho memasang wajah polosnya, membuat Jaejoong benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menatapnya berlama-lama.

"Kau tahu itu, Yun!"

"Aa.."

Yunho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, sebuah bungkusan kecil berbentuk hati. Jaejoong masih terduduk diam. Ia hanya membolak-balikan majalah yang digenggamnya, sesekali meremasnya perlahan. Ia harus bersabar jika ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kenapa diam? Apa perlu aku yang mengerjakannya sendiri?" tanya Tuan Jung dengan serentetan pertanyaan. Yunho hanya menggeleng menjawab semuanya.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya sempurna, seakan kedua bola matanya siap loncat dari tempatnya. Rasanya pemuda itu ingin menangis, menjerit, dan berteriak sekarang juga. Perasaannya kalut, ia benar-benar takut. Aku menyukai Yunho, kenapa justru ayahnya yang berniat untuk melamarku, pikirnya.

"Jaejoong, kau mau jika kita bertunangan?" Yunho meraih tangan kiri Jaejoong perlahan, kemudian menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya dengan halus.

Jaejoong hanya tergugu dalam diam, lidahnya kelu, suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan. Ia sungguh tidak dapat mencerna apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi, nyata dan maya seolah berkombinasi menjadi satu. Ia benar-benar merasa kikuk sekarang, mimpi ini sungguh keterlaluan.

"Kenapa diam, cantik? Aa.. Eomma tahu, kau pasti gugup kan? Itu biasa, ayo, sekarang sematkan cincinnya di jari Yunho," Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut, begitu meluluhkan, semakin menjatuhkan Jaejoong ke dalam lamunan.

"Aa.. aa.. ne,"

Jaejoong menyematkan cincin ke jari Yunho, membuat pemuda itu mengulum senyum menatapnya. Dan selesai, kedua cincin itu telah tersemat di jari masing-masing. Pemuda cantik itu baru saja dihempaskan kembali kealam sadarnya, dan matanya langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan cincin kembar yang tersemat di jarinya dan pangeran berkuda putihnya. Rasanya Jaejoong benar-benar ingin berteriak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya saking frustasi. Ironis, kenapa ia mudah sekali diperdaya?

Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Jung saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain. Ada kepuasan yang terpancar dari mata mereka, membuat Jaejoong ingin segera menggantung mereka semua. Tanpa pikir panjang dan menjaga perasaan, keduanya memberi selamat atas pertunangan mereka. Ini mengesalkan bukan? Tentu saja, terutama bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Geram adalah hal pertama yang terpikirkan oleh Jaejoong. Rasanya ingin meremas semua orang. Tanpa berbasa basi lagi, kedua ayah anak itu pamit untuk pulang, membiarkan Jaejoong terpuruk sendiri meratapi kebodohan dan kepolosannya.

"Ini sungguh hari yang menyenangkan. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari bahagia itu. Kau juga kan, Hanna? Baiklah, mungkin hari ini cukup, lebih baik kami pulang," Tuang Jung melambaikan tangannya, sementara Yunho tetap dengan kepolosan dan wajah datarnya, sehingga memantri ketampanannya. "Dan Yunho akan menjemputmu besok," Pria itu tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah cukup merasakan kesulitan dengan kenyataan dan kemayaan yang terbolak-balik, seperti benang kusut yang sulit diluruskan. Sepertinya dunia tengah menertawakannya sekarang, bahkan untuk mencerna kata yang baru saja didengarnya pun rasanya tidak bisa.

Kau pernah bermimpi untuk berjodoh dengan seseorang yang kau kagumi? Dan apa yang akan kau rasakan jika itu sungguh terjadi? Senang? Pasti. Tapi tidak kali ini, bagi Jaejoong, rasanya ini adalah mimpi tanpa akhir, dan ia sungguh ingin menolaknya. Ini tidak cukup indah, hanya menyisakan kebingungan dan keterkejutan. Menyedihkan.

++Amee++

Jaejoong menggiring langkahnya untuk mencari sang ibu, ia menoleh, dan mendapati Ibunya tengah bersantai di depan TV. Pemuda cantik itu segera berlari menyongsongnya. Berharap sedikit saja rasa penasarannya akan dapat terobati setelah ini.

"Apa semua orang disekelilingku sedang kacau? Kenapa Eomma seenaknya menjodohkanku dengan seseorang tanpa merundingkannya dulu?" Jaejoong memberengut sebal, dan kekesalannya semakin menjadi kala mendapati ekspresi Nyonya Kim yang seadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu surprise,"

"Benarkah? Tapi sayangnya aku tidak percaya. Aku yakin, kau lupa untuk menyampaikannya padaku kan?"

"Tidak, aku benar-benar ingin memberimu sebuah kejutan,"

"Eomma tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Bagaimana jika tadi aku menolaknya?"

"Sepertinya itu tidak penting sekarang. Kenyataannya kau menerima lamaran Yunho, bukan? Lagipula, aku pikir tidak ada masalah. Yunho itu pemuda yang tampan,"

"Ta.,. tapi, itu semua karena Eomma yang membuatku terkejut. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah menolaknya sekarang. menyebalkan! Semuanya menyebalkan!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Created by Amee

Chapter 2 – another problem

don't copy this story without permission!

.

.

Jaejoong telah terbingkai sempurna dalam seragamnya. Ia tampak begitu sempurna dengan segala keindahan yang terpancar kuat dari dalam dirinya. Rambut coklat madu yang dibiarkan tergerai menutupi tengkuknya, dengan penjepit rambut hitam sebagai aksen yang hampir tak terlihat. Jaejoong memfokuskan pandangan pada apa yang tengah menjadi fokus pandangnya. Cermin berukuran besar yang memantulkan bayangannya dengan nyata tanpa cacat yang dapat mengurangi kesempurnaannya.

Sebenarnya, pikirannya telah melayang sejak tadi, kegusaran yang menyelimuti hatinya, seaakan enggan untuk pergi. Bagai kabut tebal di pagi hari setelah turun hujan malam tadi. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Memejamkan mata sesaat cukup mengurangi kegelisahan.

Ia menatap lurus menembus jendela. Meresapi alam, memuji kecantikannya. Seakan keindahannya tak pernah surut, tetap terjaga. Perasaan tenang mulai menelusup ke dalam hatinya, memberikan rasa nyaman yang sulit ditafsirkan. Jaejoong menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ketenangan tidak berlangsung lama. Telinganya menangkap sesuatu. Bunyi klakson yang ditekan berkali-kali begitu memekakan telinga. Membuyarkan semua ketenangan yang baru saja diperolehnya, dalam sepersekian detik saja semuanya berubah menjadi kekesalan. Ia tahu bahwa Seoul memang kota yang tidak pernah tidur, tapi bisakah hidupnya terasa tenang sehari saja. Pemuda itu menggurutu sendiri, meski ia tahu semuanya percuma.

"Apa dia bodoh atau terlalu pintar? Mengganggu! Meneyebalkan!"

Dengan gesit ia merapikan buku-bukunya dan segera menyambar tasnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik saja, ia telah meninggalkan kamar. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tepat di balik pintu. Ia menarik nafas panjang, bersiap memberi pidato dan nasihat panjang lebar pada makhluk yang telah mengganggu ketenangan paginya. Pemuda itu mengangguk dua kali, dan dengan pasti membuka pintu, siap menerjang apa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dasar merepotkan! Seperti kura-kura, ah bukan, kau lebih parah dari siput. Apa semua makhluk yang menyerupai gadis sepertimu itu lama? Membosankan! Kau bisa lebih cepat dari ini Kim Jaejoong? Kita sudah hampir terlambat!" bentak Yunho, menghadang kemunculan Jaejoong dengan elegannya.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna satu persatu kata yang ditujukan padanya. Kenapa jadi aku yang diberi nasihat? Pikirnya. Jaejoong masih berkubang dalam pikiran dan keterkejutannya sendiri, sementara Yunho hanya menatapnya horror. Sorot mata tajam yang hampir membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri. Pemuda itu seakan tidak peduli dengan ekspresi pemuda cantik di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat menyebalkan. Kau bisa bersabar sedikit tuan muda Yunho yang terhormat? Kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat, kenapa tidak pergi sendiri saja? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku!" Jaejoong memberengut kesal. Kenapa ia diharuskan berhadapan dengan monster berwajah malaikat seperti ini?

"Benarkah? Kaubtidak keberatan aku berlaku seperti itu? Tapi terimakasih, aku masih ingin hidup dengan normal tanpa ceramah kedua orangtua kita,"

"Pengecut! Kalau memang begitu, seharusnya kau bersabar sedikit. Menyebalkan!"

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk jidatnya, sementara Yunho hanya menatapnya bosan. Jaejoong menoleh. Tampak Yunho tengah bersiap – siap dengan motornya. Sekali lagi pemuda cantik itu mendelik sebal. Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, adalah pepatah yang sangat tepat. Bagi Jaejoong, Yunho adalah serigala berbulu domba, monster berkedok malaikat, dan segala julukan buruk lainnya. Seorang pemuda menyebalkan, kasar, dan suka membentak. Jika ia mampu, ingin rasanya menumpahkan segala unek-unek yang bersarang kokoh di dalam hati dan pikirannya ke dalam sebuah hardikan.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Jaejoong menaiki motor putih di hadapannya. Rasanya ia ingin menjatuhkan diri dari atas puncak menara eifel sekarang. Demi Tuhan, sekarang ini ia tengah mengalami kontradiksi hati yang maha dahsyat. Pertarungan antara keinginan hati dan ego yang dimiliki. Hatinya menciut, ia mengakui keinginan hatinya untuk duduk dekat dengan Yunho, namun di sisi lain, egonya meminta untuk menahan harga. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, matanya menatap pohon akasia yang tumbuh sehat sejauh garis matanya memandang. Pemuda cantik itu menepuk-nepuk jidatnya sendiri, Mungkin jika ia membenturkan kepalanya pada pohon akasia di depan sana kefrustasiannya akan sedikit berkurang.

Akhirnya ego yang memenangkan pertarungan sengit itu. Jaejoong memilih untuk menjaga jarak. Angin pagi berhembus menerpanya, mengibarkan rambut auburnnya. Hidungnya dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Yunho yang mengguar karena terpaan angin. Membuatnya meleleh karena terperosok ke dalam pesona pangeran berkuda putih. Jaejoong memastikannya sekali lagi, dan ia mengangguk paham. Di matanya, meskipun Yunho adalah sosok yang sangat menyebalkan, namun ketampanannya tidak pernah pudar.

Di sisi lain, Yunho hanya tersenyum begitu angin menerpa wajahnya. Dan senyumannya semakin terkembang begitu menyadari semilir angin turut memainkan rambut coklat madu tunangannya.

Angin begitu lembut pagi itu, Jaejoong benar-benar tampak bak bidadari yang baru saja lahir. Cantik, putih, dengan rambut auburn panjang yang terbang tertiup angin. Dan Yunho adalah pangerannya, dengan ketampanan yang ia miliki, sungguh suatu kepaduan saat disandingkan dengan Jaejoong,

"Jae, tidak bisakah kau duduk lebih maju sedikit? Rasanya aku seperti sopir jika kau duduk dengan jarak sejauh itu,"

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Seenaknya mengaturku. Menyebalkan!"

"Aa… Terserah!"

Dari kejauhan tampak Shinki High School berdiri dengan kokoh. Bagai kaset yang diputar ulang setiap harinya, aktivitas yang sama selalu terulang. Murid-murid memasuki gerbang bersamaan, saling menyapa dan menggoda satu sama lain. Menghidupkan pagi yang indah.

"Ya… Yun, berhenti! Yun, berhenti!" pekik Jaejoong sambil memukul-mukul tunangannya agar ia mau menghentikan laju sepeda motornya.

"Ada apa? Kau ini kenapa Nona? Sebentar lagi kita sampai, untuk apa kau memintaku berhenti di sini?" sengit Yunho sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Dengan dramatis Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. "Ternyata kau tak sepandai yang aku pikirkan. Tuan Jung yang terhormat, justru karena alasan itu aku meminta turun di sini. Aku yakin, kau juga keberatan jika satu sekolah tahu tentang pertunangan kita, benar?"

"Kau benar. Baiklah, terserah!"

Jaejoong segera beringsut turun dari motor, rasa malas mulai menyeruak menginfeksinya. Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang, memandang kosong jarak yang memisahkannya dengan sekolah. Cukup jauh. Sementara itu, Yunho hanya tersenyum penuh arti, dan tanpa ucapan pamit, ia menerjang jalanan begitu saja, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri dengan kebingungannya.

++M2++

"Itu sangat berkilau. Kenapa kau tak mengabariku Jae. Aku ingin yang seperti itu. Itu cincin baru? Kau membelinya sendiri?" Junsu mulai berkoar dengan segala celotehannya. Hampir membuat Jaejoong jenuh dan ingin meninggalkan tempat itu segera.

"Ya,"

"Astaga, itu cincin yang cantik Jae, ah, aku mau,"

"Tentu saja. Ini memang cincin yang begitu cantik, sama seperti aku yang mengenakannya. Ah, maksudku aku begitu tampan sehingga tampak cantik," ralat Jaejoong

"Ya Tuhan, kau menggelikan! Kalau begitu, cincin itu akan semakin indah jika aku yang mengenakannya, karena aku lebih indah dibandingkan denganmu!" tawa Junsu memenuhi indra pendengarannya, Jaejoong hanya mendelik malas menanggapinya. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku kembali ke kelasku dulu!"

Lewat sudut matanya, Jaejoong menangkap siluet Junsu yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Tangan kanannya meraih I-pod yang tergeletak di atas meja, dengan dipasang earphone pada kedua telinganya. Membiarkan pendengarannya dimanjakan oleh alunan musik. Dilemparkan pandangannya menembus jendela, menatap beberapa murid yang tengah asik dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.

Jaejoong masih berkutat pada garis astronomi yang menjadi fokus pandangnya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Yoochun telah berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap takjim cincin yang dikenakannya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Yoochun yang menatapnya 'tak berkedip', membuatnya tersentak seketika. Kenapa rasanya Tuhan begitu senang mengolahragakan hatinya akhir-akhir ini?

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya benar-benar pening sekarang. Apa pemuda jenius itu telah menyadari keganjilannya? Apa semua rahasia akan terbongkar secepat ini? Jaejoong berusaha memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin, memasang sebuah senyuman, dan menata hatinya agar keterkejutannya tidak tampak menonjol.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Yoochun dengan tatapan menyelidik yang Jaejoong benci.

"Tentu aja. Kenapa tidak?" balas Jejoong cepat, mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang, meskipun kenyataan menghianatinya.

"Apa cincin seperti itu sedang musim? Aku melihat Yunho mengenakannya tadi, dan kebetulan sekali kau juga memiliki yang sama persis. Tapi ini aneh, kau tahu, Yunho mengatakan dia memesannya. Ah, merepotkan sekali memikirkan hal seperti ini!"

Jaejoong merasa lidahnya kelu. Suara tercekat di kerongkongan. Dan otaknya mulai berhenti bekerja. Jaejoong merasa kehabisan pasokan udara dan alasan yang mungkin saja membunuhnya. Hanya orang bodoh yang berfikiran untuk menyampaikan sebuah alasan konyol pada orang jenius. Menggelikan.

"Eomma yang membelikanku ini, dan aku tidak tahu dari mana ia mendepatkannya. Dan jika Yunho memiliki cincin yang serupa dengan ini mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Lagipula.."

Jaejoong belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, matanya lebih dulu menangkap sebuah siluet yang terasa begitu menamparnya. Yunho tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Jaejoong benar-benar lemas sekarang, bukan hanya otaknya yang berhenti bekerja, namun mata, telinga, jantung, dan paru-parunya juga. Ia lumpuh, bahkan hampir mati. Kepanikan ini benar-benar membunuhnya perlahan. Kenapa ia harus muncul di saat seperti ini? Pikirannya meracau entah kemana.

"Jae, Yunho mencarimu!" teriak Siwon. Kata-kata itu benar menohok ulu hatinya. Kenapa pemuda tampan itu tidak bisa membaca suasana barang sidikit saja? Kenapa ia harus memunculkan diri di saat yang tidak tepat? Jaejoong merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, entah ia harus senang atau justru merasa kalut. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa mengerdil sekarang, belum lagi ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Yoochun yang notabene adalah sahabat Yunho. Ini semakin rumit.

"Kau mengenal Yunho? Sejak kapan?" Yoochun menautkan ke dua alisnya, rasa penasaran dan keganjilan yang berputar di dalam kepalanya telah sampai batas maksimal.

"Aa.. i..itu.. aku bisa menjelaskannya nanti!"

Jaejoong segera berlari menjauh, menghindari tatapan menyelidik seorang Park. Ia mengabaikan semua pandangan bingung yang ditujukan kepadanya, ia sungguh tidak peduli. Pemuda cantik itu hanya berlari dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, berusaha segera mungkin tiba di tempat Yunho menantinya. Satu langkah lagi dan ia sampai. Tanpa banyak basa-basi dan memperhitungkan kondisi serta situasi yang ada, Jaejoong segera menarik pemuda tampan itu menjauh.

"Aku harap kau bisa lebih pintar sedikit, Yun! Kenapa kau harus datang sekarang? Kau tahu, kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Kim Jaejoong? Aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya kenapa jika aku mengunjungimu? Apa aku salah?"

"Bukan, maksudku bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yoochun sedang mengintrogasiku, tentang ini, cincin kita. Dan kau tahu apa artinya? Dengan kedatanganmu ini suasana semakin kacau. Dan aku tidak yakin dapat menyelesaikannya. Jadi, lebih baik sekarang kau pergi,"

"Baiklah. Tapi terima ini!"

Yunho melemparkan sebatang coklat pada sosok dihadapannya, dan dengan sigap Jaejoong menangkapnya. Yunho segera pergi setelah memberikan senyuman selamat tinggal. Jaejoong sedikit menggeram. Tangannya menggenggam erat coklat yang dihadiahkan oleh tunangannya, kesal meski ada bahagia yang menyelinap di dalam hatinya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki takut-takut kembali ke kelas. Menyongsong segala kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi padanya. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau sekarang, Jaejoong merasa ada yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya, jantungnya terasa berdetak dengan irama yang tidak menentu. Membuatnya mual. Dari sudut matanya, Jaejoong dapat menangkap tatapan tajam Yoochun yang begitu menohok. Namun hati kecilnya tetap memaksa untuk tenang.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada. Yunho hanya memberikan coklat ini padaku," jawab Jaejoong sembari melemparkan coklat dalam genggamannya pada Yoochun.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Jaejoong membelalakan matanya sempurna. Jung Yunho masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Memperhatikannya sembari tersenyum.

"Jae, Chun, Yunho menunggu kalian!"teriak Siwon. Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Yunho dan Yoochun bergantian kemudian tersenyum kecut.

Tanpa banyak berpikir panjang, Jaejoong segera berlari menuju Yunho, diikuti oleh Yoochun yang berjalan di belakangnya. Jaejoong sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya, entah apa yang berputar dalam pikiran pemuda itu, sungguh tidak dapat ditaksir jawabannya.

"Ada apa? Merepotkan!" Yoochun mendekat dengan kedua tangan dilipat dibelakang kepalanya.

"Aku pikir semuanya memang selalu terasa merepotkan untukmu, Chun. Jadi aku harap kau diam saja dengan tenang!" balas Yunho tanpa ekspresi. Yoochun hanya bergeming menanggapinya.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan Yoochun dengan paksa, membawa keduanya menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Yunho menghela nafas panjang, mengabaikan tatapan bingung kedua makhluk di hadapannya. Yunho menarik Jaejoong mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian mengerlingkan tatapan pada Yoochun yang menatapnya skeptis.

"Kau saksinya Chun!" pinta Yunho datar.

"Saksi? Saksi apa?" tanya Yoochun. Ini membosankan. Sangat membuang-buang waktu, lebih baik tidur di kelas, daripada harus menonton pertunjukan bodoh seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Saksi… untuk ini. Jaejoong ah, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Dunia Jaejoong jungkir balik sekarang. Kenyataan mulai runtuh digantikan kemayaan tiada akhir yang entah apa. Membuat kepalanya hampir pecah, karena tidak mampu menafsirkan semuanya. Sebuah celotehan singkat, berupa intermezzo yang memuakkan. Jaejoong dapat melihatnya, cahaya itu, cahaya yang membebaskannya dari kebutaan, menuntunnya menuju tujuan yang sesungguhnya.

"Aa.. i.. iya,"

"Chun, kau saksinya. Jaejoong milikku mulai saat ini, dia kekasihku!" Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat.

"Terserah kau lah!"

++M2++

Hanya sekilas Jaejoong memperhatikan pemuda tampan yang tengah terlelap tenang di atas rerumputan dengan dipayungi langit biru berawan, matanya terpejam, tampak sangat bahagia. Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia takut, sangat takut. Namun ia harus maju, hati kecilnya sungguh ingin tahu.

"Eum.. Yun, kenapa kau mau merepotkan diri sendiri sekadar untuk memintaku menjadi kekasihmu di hadapan Yoochun?" Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya memanas saat mengatakannya.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku tidak menolak saat diminta untuk bertunangan denganmu?"

"Maksudmu? Kau sungguh menyukaiku?"

"Hn,"

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya siap melompat keluar saking riangnya. Ini mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, sungguh. Pangeran berkuda putih impiannya kini menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya, bukan hanya raganya, namun juga hatinya. Pemuda itu masih asik dalam pikirannya sendiri, sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Yunho telah bangkit dari tidurnya, menatapnya dalam diam. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan rambut coklat madunya yang tertiup angin. Menikmati pesona kecantikan dan senyum tulus seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Melamunkanku? Kau tidak mau pulang? Ini sudah sore," tegur Yunho. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa terbakar sekarang. Malu, mengetahui Yunho tengah mendapati dirinya dalam sebuah fantasi.

"Aa.. iya, ayo!"

++M2++

Pagi yang indah. Lebih cerah dari biasanya. Langit menghadirkan cakrawala keindahan yang tiada tara. Semilir angin yang begitu menyejukan, dan tarian ranting pepohonan turut menyemarakkan.

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya menatap permadani biru yang terhampar luas, menikmati pertunjukan dua merpati yang tengah bergelut dalam nuansa keromantisan. Ia tidak sadar akan keberadaan seseorang di hadapannya, hingga ia menubruknya. Jaejoong tersungkur, sementara sosok yang ditabraknya seolah tak acuh dengan apa yang terjadi, ia pergi menjauh, membiarkan Jaejoong tetap meringis dalam diam.

Dari kejauhan, siluet itu tampak mendekat. Sosok lain yang selalu ia kagumi selain Yunho. Sosok yang mampu membuatnya selalu bersemu merah, merasakan detak jantung di luar batas normal, dan selalu jatuh ke dalam jurang pesona yang sama. Dialah Shim Changmin.

Tanpa disadari, pemuda berambut hitam dengan sorot mata teduh itu telah berada di hadapannya, dengan senyuman khas bangsawan ia mengulurkan tangannya. Perlahan namun pasti, Jaejoong berusa meraih uluran itu, memimpikan untuk menggenggamnya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya dari belakang. Memupuskan semua harapan yang terukir dalam benaknya.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang menolongnya. Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menatapnya sekilas, kemudian kembali mengalihkannya untuk menatap keindahan seorang Shim. Changmin hanya tersenyum tanpa banyak berkata, kemudian ia pergi.

"Aa.. Kenapa dia pergi?"

"Kau ingat sesuatu, Jaejoong? Kau TUNANGANKU!" tegas Yunho.

*TBC*


	3. Chapter 3

GYEOLHON

.

Created by Amee

CHAPTER 3 OF ? – MY WEDDING DAY

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja memasuki rumah. Wajah berseri dan perilaku riang seperti tidak pernah luput menghasi kesehariannya. Sungguh jelmaan malaikat. Mengapa wajahnya bisa secantik itu? Sungguh membuat sekumpulan wanita di luar sana merasa cemburu dengan apa yang ia miliki.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu seisi ruangan. Digaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung. Apa benar ini rumahnya? Mengapa begitu banyak manusia yang tampak sibuk kesana kemari. Digelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Sepertinya aku salah memasuki rumah, ini bukan rumahku, pikirnya. Jaejoong hampir melangkahkan kaki kembali keluar rumah, jika ia tidak menangkap sosok Kim Hanna lewat sudut matanya.

"Kau sudah pulang sayang?" tanya Hanna sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong segera berlari menghampiri Hanna, dipeluknya sang Ibu lantas dilepaskannya lagi. Ia menatap dalam-dalam dua bola mata di hadapannya, kemudian mencubit pelan kedua belah pipi wanita dihadapannya.

"Astaga, Kim Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa aku adalah Eommamu?" Hanna memukul kepala putranya, yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan seringaian.

"Aku pikir, aku salah memasuki rumah," kekeh Jaejoong, lantas diletakan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengenali rumahku sendiri, betapa tampan dan pintarnya aku," Jaejoong menertawakan dirinya sendiri, sementara Hanna hanya menggeleng.

"Betapa cantik dan bodohnya putraku," balas Hanna cepat lantas dicubitnya pipi Jarjoong gemas.

"Perlukah aku mengingatkanmu, Eomma, aku ini tampan, bukan cantik," Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Astaga, lagipula untuk apa mereka disini? Dan hwarot itu, apa kau berniat untuk menikah lagi? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Bagaimana dengan Appa? Sangat tragis," tunjuk Jaejoong pada hwarot merah muda yang dipajang di tengah ruangan, lantas ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya iba.

Sekali lagi Hanna menoyor kepala Jaejoong lantas mengeram. "Kau pikir aku ini bukan wanita yang setia? Cukup Appamu yang menjadi pendampingku selamanya. Lihatlah hwarot itu, bukankah sangat cantik?" tanya Hanna, yang dijawab Jaejoong dengan anggukan. "Itu akan kau gunakan besok, jadi kuminta kau tidak pergi kemana-mana, ingat malaikat sudah mencatat janjimu!"

"Terserahlah," Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar akan sesuatu. "APA? Eomma menyuruhku memakai hwarot, astaga, aku pikir aku memang benar-benar salah memasuki rumah, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," Jaejoong segera membalikan tubuhnya, namun sebelum ia sempat melangkah Hanna lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Kau tidak salah, sayang," Hanna menyeringai lebar, menciptakan suasana mencekam yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri seketika.

"Ta… tapi… besok akhir pekan, Eomma, memangnya ada acara apa? Aku tidak ingat kalau besok akan ada karnaval atau pesta kostum atau sebagainya yang mengharuskanku menggunakan pakaian mengerikan macam itu. Lebih baik Eomma memberiku segudang berlian daripada memaksaku menggunakan itu, aku tidak mau!" Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Oh tidak, hwarot. Jaejoong mengeram, sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi dengan otak Ibunya. Itu pakaian pengantin wanita, dan Hanna memintanya untuk menggunakannya. How a damn crazy it is!

"Kim Jaejoong, aku tidak menerima protes dalam bentuk apapun! Kau dengar itu?" Hanna menyeringai lantas berlalu sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. Dan bulu kuduk Jaejoong merebak.

*+++amee+++*

Yunho masih terbaring lelap di atas ranjang, ditutupi selimut sampai batas leher sambil memeluk guling bercorak polkadot hitam putih kesayangannya. Pintu kamar berderit, menandakan seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar. Bunyi sol sandal rumah terdengar mengalun menimbulkan nada lembut yang familiar.

Young Ae tersenyum, lantas berjalan mendekat, duduk dengan gerakan anggun di tepi tempat tidur, lantas menggoyang-goyangkan lembut tubuh putra semata wayangnya. Yunho menggeliat, dibuka matanya perlahan, pemandangan pertama yang ia tangkap begitu tersadar adalah wajah cantik bidadarinya, lantas tersenyum, seolah-olah menyampaikan kata selamat pagi Eomma.

"Apa kau tidak ingin cepat bangun? Bukankah ini hari yang spesial untukmu?" Young Ae mengerling lantas tersenyum penuh arti, sedikit menggoda putranya di pagi hari bukan hal yang salah kan?

"Ne, Eomma. Aku sudah bangun, kau bisa melihatnya kan?" Yunho bangun, lantas duduk bersila di atas kasur dengan mata setengah terpejam, diikuti oleh uapan lebar sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sementara Young Ae hanya tertawa mendapatinya. Putranya sudah besar.

"Ya, aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Sekarang ayo cepat mandi, jangan buat Appamu menunggu terlalu lama, ia sudah rapi sejak tadi pagi. Kemeja dan jasnya aku taruh di sini, ne?" ujar Young Ae yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho.

Young Ae tersenyum, ditaruhnya satu stel tuxedo di atas kasur, lantas keluar meninggalkan kamar setelah sebelumnya membuka gorden hingga cahaya matahari pagi masuknke dalam kamar.

Sekali lagi Yunho menguap lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, dan sepersekian detik kemudian ia telah berada di kamar mandi. Membasahi tubuhnya dengan air, membiarkan dirinya berada dalam kesejukan barang sejenak saja.

Yunho membiarkan rambutnya basah, dengan beberapa butir air yang jatuh dari ujung rambutnya, dengan selembar handuk putih yang melingkar di pinggangnya, seakan ia ingin memamerkan setiap abs di tubuh toplessnya pada dunia. Membiarkan semua makhluk di alam ini terpesona pada kesempurnaannya.

Ia tersenyum sekilas memikirkan apa yang menantinya di kehidupan mendatang. Rasa dingin perlahan mulai menjalar, memaksanya untuk segera berpakaian. Setelah semua setelan melekat di tubuhnya, Yunho bersiul kecil, lantas mendekati cermin berukuran besar yang terpasang di sudut kamar. Ia mematut bayangannya sendiri disana sambil merapikan rambut. Menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum angkuh.

"Aku memang tampan, dilihat dari sudut manapun aku tetap tampan, sempurna untuk ukuran seorang namja, tidak heran jika para gadis di luar sana saling berlomba memperebutkanku. Berbahagialah bagi siapapun nanti yang akan memilikiku," Yunho menyeringai.

Yunho hampir saja membuka pintu untuk keluar kamar, namun langkah kaki menghianatinya, ia justru membawanya kembali menghampiri cermin.

"Apa aku sudah benar-benar tampak sempurna ya?" tanya Yunho yang entah pada siapa. Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya ia mengangguk mantap, lantas segera berlari keluar kamar, menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang telah menunggu sejak tadi.

"Eomma, Appa, apa tuxedo ini benar-benar cocok untukku?" tanya Yunho ragu.

"Tentu saja, kau terlihat sangat tampan," jawab Seo Hae mantap yang segera diamini oleh istrinya.

"Jika yang kau bicarakan adalah masalah tampan atau tidaknya, aku memang sudah sangat tampan sejak dulu, tidak perlu diragukan lagi,"

"Kenapa kalian malah meributkan hal tidak penting seperti ini? Lebih baik cepat berangkat jika tidak ingin terlambat, ini acara yang sangat penting," ujar Young Ae sambil merapikan dasi Yunho.

"Tapi Eomma, Yun belum sarapan,"

" Kau tenang saja, semuanya sudah Eomma siapkan, sudah kutaruh di mobil tadi. Ayo cepat, kau ini senang sekali membuang-buang waktu. Tidak ada bedanya drngan ayahmu," Young Ae mendelik lantas diacak-acaknya rambut Yunho, mengabaikan dengusan kesal yang lolos begitu saja dari bibir Yunho.

"Eomma tahu, aku sudah menata rambutku tadi, dan seenaknya kau merusaknya, terimakasih," Yunho membungkukkan badannya, diikuti gelak tawa kedua orangtuanya. Sepertinya mereka akan sangat merindukannya nanti. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku berangkat!"

Young Ae mengangguk setelah mencium pipi Yunho. Rasanya ingin menangis, ada buncahan kebahagiaan yang begitu meluap-luap dalam hatinya, namun tak diperlihatkannya. Sudut matanya mengikuti langkah Yunho dan Seo Hae yang berjalan beriringan. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan jejak, ia terus menekuni punggung bidang putranya yang semakin menjauh. Young Ae menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya tersentak karena mendadak Yunho berbalik dengan mata yang memnelalak lebar, seolah menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu!" pekik Yunho.

"Kau itu kenapa?" Seo Hae mendelik, menahan kekesalan pada tingkah putranya.

"Eomma tidak ikut? Tidak ingin mengantar kepergianku?"

"Eomma ingin ikut, hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak badan, sampaikan salam dan permintaan maafku pada mereka,"

"Baiklah,"

*+++amee+++*

Dunia benar-benar sudah gila, bahkan Jaejoong hampir tidak mengenali dimana ia berada sekarang. Rasanya ingin menjambak rambut saking frustasi, namun hal itu urung dilakukan mengingat rambutnya telah ditata sedemikian rupa oleh Hanna selama tiga jam tanpa henti, tolong garis bawahi itu, tiga jam.

Demi Tuhan, tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, gumam Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar tidak memahami situasi yang terjadi, orang-orang berlalu lalang kesana kemari tanpa gerakan yang jelas, terlebih lagi ruang tamu yang disulap menjadi sebuah ruangan asing yang begitu penuh dengan aksen yang menusuk mata. Sangat glamour.

Hal menjengkelkan lain yang disadarinya adalah ia sedang berdiri di tengah rumah seperti orang bodoh dengan pakaian hwarot merah muda lengkap dengan semua aksesorisnya.

"Aku benar-benar muak, ini membuatku sangat frustasi. Jika memang akan dilaksanakan suatu karnaval, kenapa tidak cepat dimulai saja?" Jaejoong menghela nafas dengan dramatis.

"Joongie, lebih baik kita menunggu di ruang tamu saja, ayo!" ujar Hanna yang mendadak telah berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, ia seperti terhempas dari alam sadarnya, terlalu banyak berpikir membuatnya sedikit gamang, seakan tidak mengenali apa-apa. Ia duduk di atas sofa merah darah yang menghiasi ruang tamunya. Mungkin tidur sejenak akan lebih baik, pikir Jaejoong.

Sebelum ia benar-benar sempat memejamkan mata, sudut pandangnya menangkap kedatangan seseorang pria yang tak dikenalnya dengan balutan jas hitam. Jaejoong mencoba mengabaikan. Bukan urusannya.

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang, mencoba melepaskan kekalutan yang menggantung setengah kesadarannya. Rasanya ia ingin hari ini segera berakhir. Tidak lama berselang setelah itu, mata doenya menangkap kehadiran Yunho dan Seo Hae. Mendadak Jaejoong tersenyum begitu mendapati Yunho yang tampak sempurna dalam balutan kemeja merah muda dan tuxedo putih yang dikenakannya.

Jaejoong mendengus, ditepuk-tepuk pipinya berkali-kali. Dipikirnya lagi, hanya ia yang salah mengenakan kostum. Darah naik begitu saja, berkumpul dikepalanya, memunculkan semburat merah yang menjalar di kedua belah pipinya.

Masih belum memahami situasi, tiba-tiba saja Hanna memintanya untuk duduk berdampingan dengan Yunho, menghadap pada pria berjas hitam yang tidak dikenalnya. Jaejoong menyapukan penglihatannya ke seluruh isi ruangan, ia dapat menangkap rona kebahagian terpancar dari wajah setiap orang yang berada di sana, terkecuali dirinya, dan hal ini membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Jeongmal mianhe, Young Ae tidak bisa ikut hadir, ia sedang sakit, kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk datang, aku harap kau bisa mengerti," ujar Seo Hae.

"Ya Tuhan, benarkah? Aku harap istrimu segera sembuh. Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf, karena Dong Min tidak bisa hadir karena ada tugas yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya di luar kota," jawab Hanna. Jaejoong menatap keduanya bergantian, sementara Yunho hanya duduk diam dengan tenang.

"Maaf mengganggu percakapan anda sekalian. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?" tanya pria berjas hitam.

"Baiklah,"

Jaejoong merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menari dengan lincah di dalam perutnya, dengan debaran jantung yang entah mengapa menjadi 2000 kali lebih cepat dari debaran normal. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, berusaha mengintip ekspresi pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Tidak ada yang berubah, tetap tenang dan datar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai upacaranya," pria itu menarik nafas panjang, lantas menatap Yunho dalam. "Jung Yunho, apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu, menjalani kehidupan bersama dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Yunho mantap.

Seolah-olah tak menangkap apa yang terjadi, Jaejoong justru asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dari sekian banyak kata yang diucapkan pria dihadapannya, ia hanya mampu menangkap dua kata terakhir dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

Jaejoong seakan tersadar begitu ia merasakan seseorang menepuk-nepuk lembut pundaknya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yinho tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Jaejoong ah, kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah penuh harap yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Eh, ya.. ya… aku bersedia," jawab Jaejoong spontan. Bersedia untuk apa? Pikirnya, namun diabaikannya.

Jaejoong merasa indra pendengarannya menangkap riuh tepuk tangan, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati Hanna tengah terisak, menoleh lagi sedikit ke kiri ia mendapati Seo Hae tengah tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Sebenarnya ada apa Tuhan? Jarjoong berdecih.

"Silahkan kalian berdua mengucapkan janji nikah kalian,"

"Saya, Jung Yunho mengambilmu Kim Jaejoong sebagai istri saya, dan saya berjanji akan mencintaimu, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, sampai kematian memisahkan kita. inilah janji saya di hadapan Tuhan,"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong begitu dalam dengan tatapan bahagia, melelehkan dirinya, begitu tersepona, jauh ke dalam pusara kebahagiaan yang begitu membuncah.

"A.. aku juga," entah kenapa, kata-kata aneh itulah yang justru keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong, dengan setengah kesadaran yang melayang, ia bahkan tidak paham dengan apa yang katakannya.

"Kalian telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri,"

Atmosfer ruangan tiba-tiba terasa menghangat. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia, sembari menatap ke arah Jaejoong dan Yunho secara bergantian. Kebingungan seolah enggan pergi, masih begitu nyaman bermain-main dengan pikiran polos, namun keinginan kuat dalam diri Jaejoong untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi, memaksa semuanya terbuka.

"APA? MENJADI SEPASANG SUAMI ISTRI? AKU DAN… YUNHO? BAGAIMANA BISA? KAPAN KAMI MENIKAH?" teriak Jaejoong begitu menuai kembali kesadarannya.

Seolah menjadi seekor semut di dalam sekelompok gajah, Jaejoong merasa benar-benar kerdil sekarang, ia merasa menjadi makhluk paling menyedihkan di dunia. Belum lagi ketika semua pandangan tertuju padanya, membuat nyalinya semakin menciut.

"Kau terlalu bahagia sayang, Eomma bisa merasakannya. Kau hanya terlalu gugup, tenanglah, tidak perlu terlalu tegang. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada pengantin yang melupakan ikrar yang baru saja diucapkannya," ujar Hanna sambil terisak.

"Itu berarti aku dan Yunho sudah…"

"Ya, kalian sudah menikah,"

Demi semua dewa, Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menjatuhkan diri dari tempat paling tinggi yang ada di dunia ini sekarang. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, berusaha menolak kenyataan bahwa kini ia telah menjadi istri seseorang. Aku belum mau menikah, aku masih ingin merasakan kebebasan dan indahnya masa muda, racaunya dalam hati.

Jaejoong belum dapat mencerna semuanya dengan halus, pikirannya terus berkelana mencari jawaban yang sesungguhnya. Tentang alasan kedua orangtuanya yang selalu bertindak konyol. Perjodohan yang tiba-tiba, dan pernikahanpun dilaksanakan begitu saja tanpa bertanya. Demi Tuhan, apa haknya untuk menjalankan kehidupan sudah dirampas? Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

*+++amee++*

"Jae, kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu tadi?" tanya Yunho sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang sekarang. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sedikit risih, terlebih lagi karena Yunho menggenggam tangannya terlalu erat seolah tak terpisahkan. Ia sungguh ingin melepaskannya sekarang, tanpa alasan.

"Jae, ada apa? Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Eh, apa? Hm.. iya, maaf. Aku… Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud bertindak seperti itu, Yun. Hanya saja aku benar-benar sedang tidak focus tadi. Entahlah, ini benar-benar aneh dan membingungkan bagiku. Lagipula aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau aku akan menikah denganmu,"

"Oh." Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Keduanya seakan hanyut dalam sebuah simponi kebisuan, ditemani cahaya bulan yang seakan menjadi ibu bagi para bintang disekelilingnya. Seolah angin yang membawanya, begitu keduanya tersadar, Seo Hae telah berdiri di hadapan mereka, tersenyum lembut lantasmenepuk pundak Yunho.

"Yun, ayo kita pulang, atau kau masih mau di sini? Kalau benar seperti itu tidak apa-apa," ujar Seo Hae.

"Aku akan ikut pulang sekarang," jawab Yunho.

"Pulang?" gumam Jaejoong spontan.

Seo Hae tersenyum penuh pengertian, lantas mengusap lembut pundak Jaejoong. "Iya, meskipun kalian sudah menikah, kalian masih tetap tinggal dengan orangtua masing-masing. Kau ingat sesuatu Jae, kalian masih belum cukup umur,"

"Ne, ahjusshi, aku mengerti,"

"Seharusnya kau memanggilnya Appa, sayang," tiba-tiba saja Hanna telah berada di samping Jaejoong, lantas membawa Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya.

Seo Hae tertawa dengan keras. "Ya itu benar, sekarang aku adalah Appa mu,"

"Ne, Appa,"

"Boojae, jangan terlalu merindukanku ya," ujar Yunho dengan bibir yang tak luput mengulum senyum sambil mengelus kepala istrinya dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Jangan terlalu berharap!" Jaejoong mengerlingkan matanya, kemudian menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Semuanya tertawa.

*TBC*


	4. Chapter 4

GYEOLHON

.

CHAPTER 4 OF ? – IT'S DAMN DAY

Created by Amee

.

.

Rasa nyaman itu seperti bentuk kasih sayang Tuhan pada umatnya, pun dengan rasa nyenyak yang kau dapatkan saat tertidur. Jarjoong menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi dagu, matanya masih terpejam, diabaikannya cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat celah-celah tirai, hingga sesuatu menyadarkannya.

"Astaga, aku terlambat!" pekiknya.

Jam dinding merah muda telah menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat. Jaejoong merutuki kesialan yang menimpanya, Hanna melewatkan kebiasaan untuk membangunkannya, dan ini sangat mengganggu. Jika ini semua berhubungan dengan statusnya yang telah menikah, maka ia akan menyesalinya.

Jaejoong menguap lebar, lantas segera turun dari kasur, setelah bercermin beberapa detik untuk memastikan bahwa pernikahan yang dilaluinya tidak membawa dampak buruk pada wajahnya. Ia mengerlingkan matanya bosan, apa keberadaannya mulai tak berarti sekarang. Jika terpaksa jawabannya adalah ya, maka Jung Yunho adalah orang pertama yang akan ia salahkan.

Dibukanya pintu kamar, setengah berlari ia menuruni tangga menghampiri Hanna yang tampak kerepotan membawa nampan berisi segelas susu hangat.

"Eomma, apa kau sudah melupakanku? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku terlambat," gerutu Jaejoong sambil menpoutkan bibirnya.

"Terlambat? Terlambat apa? Kau punya rencana apa hari ini ? Kau tidak memberitahuku apa agendamu hari ini, jadi jangan menyalahkanku,"

"Astaga, ini bahkan rutinitasku sehari-hari, Eomma, dan kau melupakannya. Tapi terimakasih, susu ni untukku bukan?"

Jaejoong menyesap susu di tangannya dalam satu tegakan besar. Lantas ia memamerkan sebuah senyuman pada Hanna yang menatapnya bingung. Satu pemikiran yang terukir dalam benaknya. Ini pasti untukku, tidak mungkin Eomma membuat susu untuk dirinya sendiri, pikirnya.

"JUNG JAEJOONG, itu untuk appamu!" pekik Hanna.

"Appa? Appa ada d rumah? Eomma tidak sedang membodohiku kan?"

"Kau pikir aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain-main seperti itu? Tentu saja aku tidak bercanda, dia ada di ruang tamu,"

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya menyisir sekeliling, menikmati sejenak warna putih dinding yang menenangkan. Menghirup aroma lemon yang mengguar di sekelilingnya. Ia memeluk Hanna sejenak, lantas berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Appa? Kenapa datang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa beludru.

"Kau tidak merindukanku? Mungkin sebaiknya aku memang tidak pulang," jawab Dongmin datar. Ia tetap fokus pada koran yang dibacanya, meski sesekali sudut matanya mengintip Jaejoong diam-diam.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu, hanya saja… bukankah biasanya Appa hanya pulang saat hari libur?"

"Aku semakin meragukanmu, Joongie. Apa benar kau ini anak sekolah? Hari ini memang hari libur, atau jangan-jangan kau memang tidak mengharapkan kepulanganku?"

"Yaa... Appa, jangan terus menerus berburuk sangka padaku. Aku hanya bingung, bukankah ini hari Senin?" sungut Jaejoong, ia mulai menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau benar. Tapi kau melupakan sesuatu, ini hari libur nasional, sayang,"

"Ah, aku lupa. APA? INI HARI LIBUR?"

**M2M**

Drama kehidupan berlangsung ketika kita memulai langkah, bukan, ketika kita mulai mengedipkan mata begitu terbangun di pagi hari. Apa yang kita lakukan sebenarnya telah digariskan, manusia cukup melewati jaring yang telah dilempar sang takdir.

Yunho tengah menikmati hidupnya. Duduk santai di depan televisi sambil menikmati semangkuk pop corn dan segelas cola float. Cuaca di luar sana memang tengah tak bersabat, seperti ingin mempermainkan suasana hati setiap manusia. Sesekali Yunho mengipasi dirinya dengan majalah yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Diedarkan pandangannya, sesekali matanya mengintip pada layar televisi, meskipun ia tidak benar-benar mengikuti acara yang tengah ditayangkan.

Yunho masih asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Young Ae telah berada dbelakangnya. Young Ae menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan kebiasaan Yunho yang begitu senang bermalas-malasan.

"Jung Yunho, tak bisakah kau membawa Joongie kemari, Eomma ingin bertemu dengannya," pekik Young Ae. Yunho terkejut meski kemudian berpura-pura tak peduli.

"Hn, aku akan meneleponnya nanti, kalau tidak aku akan menjemputnya langsung. Tapi jika film ini sudah selesai,"

Young Ae berdecak kesal. Diambilnya remote lantas dimatikannya televisi. Mata jadetnya menatap tajam putra semata wayangnya. Atmosfer terasa berubah begitu saja dengan sendirinya, menghipnotis Yunho sehingga pemuda tampan itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dengan langkah berat dan terseok karena rasa malas, ia berjalan menuju telepon.

Young Ae menggeleng lelah. Berjalan angkuh meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamar. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya menyisir sekeliling. Ia mengangguk tiga kali begitu merasa suasana sudah aman, lantas kembali duduk di sofa merah, menikamati acara televisi.

Yunho tidak menyadari apapun hingga semangkuk pop corn tumpah di atas kepalanya. Dibalikkan tubuhnya takut-takut, "Yaa.. Eomma!" pekik Yunho begitu mendapati Young Ae berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Yunho tersenyum kecut, dielus-elus dadanya mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ne, ini aku, Eommamu. Memangnya kau pikir siapa?" Young Ae mendengus geram.

"Hn, aku pikir, hh… aku pikir,"

"Kau pikir apa? Alien yang jatuh dari langit kemudian tersesat di bumi, begitu?"

"Bisa jadi seperti itu," Yunho terkikik lantas menyeringai.

"YAA… JUNG YUNHO! Apa kau tidak mendengar apa permintaanku tadi? Aku menyuruhmu untuk menelepon Jaejoong, dan kau mengabaikanku. Aku pikir kau akan bersikap dewasa setelah menikah, ternyata aku salah. Dan aku pik-"

Yunho menyela dengan cepat. "Yaa.. Eomma, kau tidak perlu secerewet itu. Aku akan menelepon Jaejoong sekarang," Yunho beranjak. Baru dua langkah, ia berhenti lantas berbalik, memamerkan seringaian. "Kau tahu Eomma, aku memang sudah menikah, tapi aku belum melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatku tampak dewasa," Yunho menyeringai lebar lantas berlari, meninggalkan Young Ae yang meneriakan namanya dengan nyaring.

**M2M**

Angin bertiup menggerakkan gorden yang menutupi jendela asal. Jaejoong baru saja ke luar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk putih yang menutupi lehernya, dan tetesan air yang menggantung diujung rambutnya. Segar. Jaejoong melirik sesaat menembus jendela, hari yang indah.

Setelah berganti baju, ia segera keluar kamar menuju ruang keluarga. Pagi ini akan ia habiskan untuk menonton film dan bermain game, tidak ada yang boleh mengusiknya.

Dibaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sambil mendengarkan lagu kesayangannya ketika telepon berbunyi. Jaejoong menggeliat malas, hendak berdiri untuk mengangkatnya. Meski kemudian ia mendesah lega, karena Hanna telah lebih dulu mengangkatnya.

Jaejoong melirik Hanna berkali kali lantas mendengus. Mengapa wanita senang sekali bergosip, berbicara di telepon berlama lama hanya untuk membicarakan hal sepele, pikir Jaejoong. Setelah berbincang cukup lama, Hanna beranjak menghampiri Jaejoong tanpa menutup telepon.

"Joongie, ada telepon dari Yunho," ujar Hanna.

"Yunho itu siapa?" tanya Jaejoong malas.

"Yaa.. Jae, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau lupa atau hanya pura-pura lupa.? Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun darimu, dan tidak baik membuat orang menunggu,"

"Malas," gumam Jaejoong lantas menguap.

"JUNG JAEJOONG!"

"Aa… ne,"

Jaejoong beranjak malas menuju telepon dengan gerutuan dan geraman yang trus terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Apa Tuan muda Jung yangvterhormat itu tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang bersantai? pikir Jaejoong.

"Annyeong!" sapa Jaejoong ketus.

"Ne, annyeong. Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya, sayang?"

"Sayang? Siapa yang kau panggil sayang, hah? Lalu kau keberatan jika aku lama mengangkatnya? Jika jawabanmu ya, maka cepat tutup telepon ini. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu!"

"Yaa… kenapa jawabanmu sepert itu?"

"Aku pikir, tidak perlu banyak basa basi seperti itu. Demi Tuhan, Jung Yunho, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku ini sedang malas? Kau tahu, M-A-L-A-S!"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Arrghh..!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi. "Sekarang cepat katakan, apa maksudmu meneleponku?"

"Begini, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan ke sana sekarang,"

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn,"

"Astaga, kenapa kau harus bersusah payah meneleponku? Kenapa kau tidak mengirim pesan aja?"

"Aku tidak tahu nomor ponselmu,"

"JUNG YUNHO, KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

Jaejoong menutup telepon dengan kasar. Ia menarik nafas panjang mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri mengingat kebodohannya yang bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda seperti itu. Sepertinya sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi di otakku, pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak ketika membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Hanna tengah berkecak pinggang dengan mata yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tersenyum kecut, adalah satu satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong. Ia melenggang pergi begitu saja, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan kasar lantas menopang dagu. Menatapnya, Dongmin hanya tertawa sementara Hanna menggelengkan kepalanya.

Angin berembus senjuk, terasa lembut mengelus kedua belah pipi Jaejoong. Kenapa? Karena pintu dibiarkan terbuka lebar, dan itu merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa Jaejoong itu tak berhenti menggerutu sejak tadi.

Berkali -kali Jaejoong meminta agar pintu ditutup, karena hidungnya mulai terasa gatal, dan ia yakin akan terserang flu sebentar lagi, namun Hanna tetap bersikeras membuka pintu, dengan sebuah alasan yang sungguh menohok jantung Jaejoong. Membiarkan pintu terbuka agar ketika Yunho datang ia dapat segera masuk. Tuhan, bukankah itu alasan konyol yang pernah ia dengar dalam hidupnya.

Jaejoong terus saja mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada layar ponsel. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit dan belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Yunho. Sepertinya ia memang tidak akan datang. Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang. Ini lebih baik, setidaknya jadwalnya untuk bersantai-santai tidak terganggu.

"Eomma, Appa, pagi! Hai Jae!"

Jaejoong merasa sinyal bahaya dalam dirinya memanggil. Suara itu, suara bass yang tak asing lagi di telinganya, namun coba ia hindari.

"Yunho ah, ayo masuk!" ujar Dongmin.

"Ne, gommawo, Appa," Yunho mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Jae, kau sangat beruntung bisa memiliki suami sebaik Yunho," ujar Dongmin.

"Appamu benar, kau beruntung, dan ditambah Yunho sangat tampan," tambah Hanna.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian maksud dengan kata suami? Sejauh ini aku masih single,"

"Kau!" geram Hanna.

"Aku tidak menganggap pemuda sok tampan itu sebagai suamiku, bukankah aku tidak sadar kapan kami menikah, jadi itu hal yang wajar," Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya yakin.

"JUNG JAEJOONG !" teriak Hanna dan Dongmin bersamaan.

"Ne.. aku mendengarnya,"

.

.

.

Jaejoong mematut dirinya di cermin berkali-kali, hanya untuk memastikan apakah ia pantas dengan yang dikenakannya atau tidak, meski akhirnya rasa percaya diri mengalahkan segalanya. Dalam balutan t-shirt putih v-neck tanpa lengan, skinny jeans, dan cardigan biru langit, Jaejoong tampak memesona, menonjolkan kecantikan alami yang dimilikinya.

Jarjoong berlari menuruni tangga yangvterasa panjang, lantas menghampiri Yunho. Tampan, adalah kata pertama yang akan keluar dar bibir setiap wanita yang menatap Yunho sekarang, dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terkembang dari bibirnya.

"Astaga, kenapa dia sangat tampan Tuhan? Tidak, kau tidak boleh menunjukkan bahwa kau terpesona padanya, kau harus semangat, kau pasti bisa. Ayo semangat Kim Jaejoong, maksudku Jung Jaejoong!" gumam Jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Ayo Aajjuhsu, kita berangkat sekarang!"

"JAEJOONG-SSHI, bersikap sopanlah sedikit pada Yunho," pekik Hanna geram.

Jaejoong menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya bercanda, tidak perlu seserius itu,"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang sana!" Hanna menarik nafas panjang, hanya menghadapi satu anak laki-laki namun rasanya seperti menghadapi sepuluh anak perempuan.

"Ne, aku pergi sekarang. Aa.. Eomma, jangan terlalu cepat emosi, itu dapat menyebabkan penuaan dini. Annyeong!"

"JAEJOONG!" teriak Hanna, sementara suaminya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dan Jaejoong hanya terkekeh kecil sambil berlari meninggalkan rumah, diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya.

**M2M**

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya. Ditatapnya rumah berukuran besar bergaya klasik dengan berbagai ornamen di hadapannya. Dipejamkan matanya, merasakqn nuansa zaman reinesans.

"Aa.. Yun, sepertnya aku tidak perlu masuk," gumam Jaejoong pelan. Tubuhnya menegang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku.. Aku malu jika harus bertemu dengan Young Ae ahjuma,"

"Kenapa kau harus malu? Ingat Jung Jaejoong, mulai sat ini, seseorang yang kau panggil Young Ae ahjumma adalah Eommamu juga,"

"Ne,"

"Lalu? Apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Ayo masuk!"

Dengan ragu, Jaejoong mengangguk lantas mengikuti langkah Yunho. Ia mencengkram dadanya kuat kuat, berusaha menekan debaran dalam dadanya yang tak terkontrol. Kecemasan memenuhi pikirannya, pun dengan rasa takut.

Jarjoong menegakkan tubuhnya ketika memasui ruang tamu kediaman Jung. Ada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di atas sofa sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Cantik adalah kata pertama yang terpikirkan Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum. Tidak heran ia memiliki anak setampan Yunho, gumamnya.

Mendadak Jaejoong merakan kekakuan. Dicobanya untuk tetap santai, namun begitu sulit. Akan sangat memalukan jika ia menunjukan kegugupannya. Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam, lantas berusaha menguatkan diri.

"Pa… pagi, Eomma," sapa Jaejoong gugupbsehingga yang terdengar hanya bunyi cicitan.

"Joongie? Kemarilah, duduk di sebelah eomma!" pinta Young Ae.

"Ne," Jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa, sementara Yunho masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Jaejoongie, ternyata kau lebih cantk dibandingkan dengan yang aku lihat di foto. Aku tidak heran jika Yunho menyukaimu,"

Yunho merasakan kedua belah pipinya memanas. Tersipu. Dirasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, belum lagi ketika Jaejoong menatapnya, dan pandangan mereka bertemu meskipun singkat. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, memilih berlari menuju kamarnya, dan menyembunyikan diri di sana.

"Ne, ahjumma, maksudku Eomma, terimakasih!" Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ini gila. Kegugupan ini terasa akan membunuhnya.

"Sama-sama. Kau terlihat masih sangat canggung, Joongie. Tidak apa-apa, cobalah relaks sedikit. Kau sangat manis," Young Ae tersenyum lembut.

"Aa.. maafkan aku, Eomma,"

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku mengerti, Aku juga pernah mengalaminya,"

Tidak selamanya langit membentang dengan panorama biru muda yang indah, terkadang semuanya berubah kelabu, seperti ingin melepaskan kesakitan bersama air hujan. Tidak selamanya burung-burung berkicau dengan riang, terkadang mereka hanya diam dan mengepakan sayap membelah langit bersama ketenangan.

Seperti apa perasaan manusia, rasanya sulit untuk menggambarkan setiap detailnya, selalu ada kejutan tak terduga tentang apa yang mereka pikirkan setiap detiknya, semuanya berubah dengan begitu mudahnya.

Pembicaraan Jaejoong dan Young Ae mengalir begitu saja, semuanya seakan telah saling mengenal sejak lama, tidak ada lagi kecanggungan sekarang.

"Aku hampir lupa. Kalau suatu hari nanti kau memiliki rumah sendiri, kau ingin yang seperti apa?" tanya Young Ae.

"Tidak perlu yang terlalu besar, cukup yang sedang saja. Yang terpenting adalah bentuknya. Aku ingin memiliki rumah yang unik dengan dinding berwarna merah muda, agar aku bisa memasang gorden berwarna biru muda nantinya,"

"Itu akan sangat cantik, kau memiliki selera yang bangus,"

Jaejoong mengangguk samvil tersenyum. Ia mulai duduk dengan tidak tenang berkali kali sudut matanya melirik jam. Sudah hampi dua jam ia berada di sana, dan rasanya ia sudah hampi mati kutu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Young Ae.

"Tidak. Aku pikir ini sudah hampir sore, mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang, Eomma,"

"Apa kau merasa bosan?"

"Bukan seperti utu maksudku," jawab Jaejoong gugup.

Young Ae tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Naiklah ke atas, panggil Yunho, dia akan mengantarkanmu,"

Jaejoong mengangguk, ldengan sedikit tergesa gesa ia meninggalkan ruang tamu menaiki tangga. Hanya ada satu kamar di lantai dua, sehingga Jarjoong tidak perlu bingung.

Dibukanya pintu kamar dengan sekali gerakan. Mata Jaejoong membelalak sempurna, pun dengan Yunho yang berada di dalam kamar

"Huwaaa!" pekik Jaejoong keras ketika menyadari posisi Yunho yang tengah membuka handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Yunho segera mengaitkan kembali handuknya, lantas berlari menuju pintu. Menutup mulut Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya lantas menyudutkannya di tembok.

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik? Bagaimana jika Eomma mendengarnya?" ujar Yunho.

"Itu salahmu, kenapa kau seenaknya saja telanjang di hadapanku!" jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho berdecak kesal. "Kau yang masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu, kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

Jaejoong menggerak gerakkan kepala dan tubuhnya berusaha melepaskan pegangan Yunho pada pundaknya. Untuk mengimbangi gerakan Jaejoong, Yunho turut bergerak gerak. dan sreet... baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho dengan refleks menundukan kepalanya, memerhatikan proses bagaimana handuk putih itu turun dari pinggang Yunho.

"Huwaaa," teriak Jarjoong sekali lagi. Sementara Yunho yang panik mendadak saja mendekatkan bibirnya pada Jaejoong, meredak teriakan Jaejoong dengan ciumannya, meskipun hanya sekilas lantas melepaskannya lagi dan membenarkan letak handuknya.

"Kau!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Salahmu sendiri kan?" Yunho menyeringai.

"Terserah. Cepat antarkan aku pulang!"

Jaejoong segera keluar kamar kembali ke ruang tamu sambil memukul mukul kepalanya sendiri, sementara Yunho hanya terkikik lantas membuka lemari dan mulai memakai baju.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut pada Young Ae begitu sampai di ruang tamu. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yabg tidak gatal.

"Ada apa sayang? Aku mendengarmu berteriak tadi, apa terjadi seauatu?" tanya Young Ae sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Bukan apa apa, Eomma. Aku tidak sengaja melihat Yunho tanpa pakaian tadi, aku hanya terkejut," gumam Jaejoong pelan dengan wajah memerah.

Yiung Ae tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya kau biasakan hal itu, sayang. Bukankah kalian sudah menikah? Mungkin sekali sekali kalian harus mandi bersama,"

Dan Jaejoong membatu di sana. Terkejut.

TBC

NB : buat yang nanya, ini rmang repost tapi udah di edit, dan sebelumnya udah pernah di post juga di ffn.

review please^^


End file.
